


Consummation

by Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face (gorgonbunny)



Series: Untamed [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blood, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Roleplay, Whipping, niche kink november
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgonbunny/pseuds/Kylo_Rens_Slashed_Face
Summary: Um, so this is just smut. Kylo and Hux have some kinky sex. That's it. There is no story or plot.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for Kylux Niche Kink November: Consensual Non-Con
> 
> This is a follow-up to [Untamed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8202358/chapters/18790315). But it is not required to read that one. And many people will prefer to not read that one, as it has non-con/rape elements. This story can be stand-alone. 
> 
> Warnings: This has the rape/non-con warning and tag, but it is consensual non-con. It also has bondage and whipping.

 

\--------

 

General Hux stood on the bridge of _The Finalizer ;_ Kylo Ren hunched in a corner like some kind of beast of prey, watching him. He ignored Ren; Ren hated to be ignored. Hux smiled; he liked irritating Ren. Hux caught himself smiling and promptly fixed his expression to his usual stern lour.

Hux knew that Ren was trying to rile him. He’d told Ren time and time again not to stare at him like that. The crew might start gossiping. He didn’t tell Ren that part. Ren couldn’t care less about what the crew thought and would probably delight in the idea of scandalizing Hux.

His shift ended and he briefed the attending bridge captain before heading to his quarters for the evening. He noticed that Ren had already left.

As he walked to his room, he tried not to look overly anxious, glancing frequently behind him and down corridors. His heart rate increased and he felt his face flush. He had been trained to withstand torture and mental attacks but he still had trouble controlling his physiology. He knew that Ren could feel those changes in him and he knew that it excited Ren.

He turned down the final corridor before reaching his room. There were no other crew or personnel down it. Hux wouldn’t have been surprised if Ren had Mind Tricked everyone into diverting their paths to avoid this corridor. As he reached his door he saw a black flash out of the corner of his eye. Even in his heightened state of alertness, he wasn’t fast enough to turn to face his assailant before being slammed face first into the door.

Ren crushed against him, his breathing an unnatural static behind his mask. “Open the door, General, unless you want one of your crew to see you like this.”

Hux knew perfectly well that Ren could open the door if he wanted to. Ren liked to play with him, though.

“Have it your way, then, I certainly won’t mind fucking you right here,” Ren hissed, shoving his hand down the front of Hux’s pants.

Fucking Ren, giving him these choices that were not really choices. He slapped the panel and the door slid open. Ren pushed him into the room, throwing him to the floor and landing on top of him. Ren rolled his groin against his lower back and Hux could feel that Ren was already hard.

Ren pulled off his mask, tossing it to the side. Hux twisted, reaching back, clawing at Ren, managing to grab his cloak.

“I have something special for you,” Ren said, pulling a black rope from his robes. He grabbed Hux’s arm and wrapped the rope around it. Ren lifted up slightly on his knees and allowed Hux to twist completely around. Hux swung his free arm at Ren’s face, but Ren seized his fist before it contacted. He tied Hux’s wrists together and stood up, dragging Hux to the bed. He lifted Hux’s arms over his head and tied the rope to the top of the nearly ceiling high, pillar-like bedpost, forcing Hux almost onto his tiptoes. Hux kicked at him but Ren stepped out of the way.

Hux writhed and pulled against his bonds. The soft rope felt so nice around his wrists. No, he mustn’t let Ren know. If Ren sensed his enjoyment, he would condemn him as unnatural and perverted and would refuse to touch him.

He caged his pleasure within layers of hate and rage. Having been trained to resist various methods of torture, including those utilized by Force-users—particularly the notorious Mind Probe—Hux was able to construct a mental barrier before Ren noticed. Rage made the perfect shield. Ren loved rage, reveled in it, devoured it. Hux could hide any emotional reaction inside rage and Ren would be blind to it.

Ren grabbed the back of Hux’s jacket collar, jerking it so that it ripped neatly down the back. Hux swung his leg around to kick him, but Ren casually stepped back. Ren waited for Hux to stop kicking, swept close, and ripped his shirt in the same way. He clutched him around the waist, breathing into the back of his neck.

Ren nuzzled Hux’s hair. “Mmmm, I love the way you smell after work, your cologne has worn off and your carnal sweat seeps through. You’re such an animal. I know how much you hate being an animal. I know how you try to hide it.”

Hux resisted the urge to push back against Ren, to rub his ass against Ren’s groin.

“You’re the animal! You’re a disgusting excuse for a human being!” Hux shouted, filling his voice with loathing.

“What have I told you about insulting me?” Ren said, sliding his gloved hands into Hux’s trousers, his fingers clawing into Hux’s lower belly and inner thighs. Hux twitched excitedly, the leather of the gloves smooth and warm on his flushed skin. He almost melted--oh how he loved leather. Ren moved his hands in. Closer. Hux’s belly clenched, his arms pulling tight on the rope. Hux anticipated the clawing of Ren’s fingernails into his swelling erection. But, instead, Ren released him. Hux sagged, sighing, his arm muscles already aching.

Hux struggled as Ren stripped him, tugging his trousers down, pulling off his boots, and slipping off the trousers off over his feet. The entire bed shook as Hux yanked and twisted against the rope. He kicked Ren in the face with his bare foot.

Ren stepped back, licking his swollen lip, and said, “You want to get violent, do you? Then you will like the present I got for you.”

Hux heard the sound of a drawer opening. He looked over his shoulder to see Ren holding a shiny leather whip.  _Damn._ Ren had discovered his weakness for leather.

“Who is the animal?” Ren said, gliding the whip up and down Hux’s back. “The one that is kicking and screaming wildly, needing to be tamed? Or the one that is in perfect control? ”

Hux nearly groaned--Ren, don’t make me wait any longer! He roared and kicked at Ren again, but Ren easily dodged him.

“That’s what I thought,” Ren said and swung the whip with a grunt. Hux heard the sharp slap as it struck his back a millisecond before he felt it: An immediate, piercing sting followed by a hot surge as blood rushed to the surface, burning as blood oozed from the slash.

Ren struck him across the ass. Hux gritted his teeth, choking back a scream. Ren wanted to hear him scream, but he would hold back as long as he could. He would make Ren work for it.

“I feel your anger, hot and focused. I know how much you despise your emotions controlling you, how you put on that grim and formal act. But you want nothing more than to release your passions,” Ren said.

Ren struck him again. Hux felt a wave of euphoria ripple through him, catching it just in time to prevent Ren from sensing it. He expertly caged it within the barrier of projected hate and rage, which he had practiced hardening. Ren would eventually break through it, but it took him longer each time.

Ren didn’t let up his assault, growing more furious at Hux’s tenacious refusal to break. Hux focused on his breathing, on coiling his pleasure tightly inside him. Tighter and tighter, warming in his chest. His heart pounded painfully in his ears. He heard Ren panting in between the relentless _thwack_ of leather on skin. His erection throbbed against his belly, and he pushed against the bedpost to try to tame it.

Hux, too close to breaking the barrier, squeezed his eyes shut, and pulled his consciousness up out of the top his head, his torture training kicking in. But Ren sensed him.

“Embrace your pain, General, don’t fight it. That’s what separates us from animals, we harvest strength from pain,” Ren said and jerked him back down with what felt like a barbed hook through his brain. Hux gasped, crashing back into his body. _Shit!_ He knew better than to open his mouth. He clenched his teeth, but a guttural moan escaped.

“That’s it, General, your anger, your pain, it’s part of you.” Hux could hear Ren’s elation at having gotten the upper hand.

Ren struck with as much force as he could. The whip bit into his flesh, and he couldn’t hold it in as a breathy wail ripped from his lungs.

Ren instantly seized him from behind, rubbing his rough robes against his bleeding wounds, grinding him into the bedpost.

“You smell divine, General. Hate, anger, and pain and blood,”  Ren snarled into the back of Hux’s neck, then noisily licked his wounds. Hux shivered. He may have cried out, but he still pent his pleasure in the folds of false hatred.

_Work for it! You contemptible, vile beast! Work for it!_

Ren Force-pulled a bottle of lubricating oil from the open drawer and slathered the handle of the whip, which had a rounded metal ball at the end. He teased the whip-handle between Hux’s legs, slapping his thighs so that Hux would spread his legs. It wasn’t so easy, as he was almost on his tiptoes as it was.

Ren pulled one of his gloves off with his teeth then gouged his fingernails into Hux’s tender inner thigh. Hux reflexively jerked his leg up and Ren caught him under the thigh. Holding Hux's leg up, Ren poked a finger into his ass and wiggled it just to make him fidget.

He removed his finger and nudged in the cold metal tip of whip handle. Then back out. Then in again. He prodded in deeper each time. Hux caught a gasp in his throat. Ren held his thigh in a bruising grip, lifting his foot off the floor and Hux could only kick back weakly with the other leg, although that was putting too much strain on his arms to keep up for very long.

Ren stepped back, leaving the whip inserted while he disrobed. Hux twitched, the tail of the whip brushing his leg. Ren never ceased in finding ways to humiliate him.

Once undressed, Ren grappled him again. This time, instead of rough robes, warm skin rubbed his back. Ren could often make himself appear completely inhuman but, when stripped naked, he was as soft and vulnerable as anyone. Hux almost let his facade slip at that thought. He tensed, shooting hate and anger out like sprung quills. Hux felt every slash pulsating as Ren undulated against him, enraptured by Hux’s radiating rage.

Ren pulled the whip handle out and, lifting Hux by both thighs, allowed gravity to force Hux onto him. Hux let out a groan. As Ren lifted him and lowered him, Hux’s ecstasy surged and swelled inside him. But, he couldn’t let it out. He couldn’t let Ren know how much he wanted him, how much he loved him. Ren fed off of hate and anger and loathing and pain, not love.

Hux felt his barricade of hate cracking. He knew that Ren felt it too. Ren lifted Hux, turned him so that they were facing, and lowered him back down. Ren gripped Hux behind his knees, bending his legs up, pressing Hux against the bedpost. Hux winced as the post chafed his marred back.

The sparks of pain shooting from his back and Ren’s cruelly sensuous motion made it hard to keep his rising exhilaration contained. Having to look Ren in eye made him falter even more. Hux diverted his gaze up toward his hands. It didn’t help.

“Look at me, General,” Ren commanded.

“No,” Hux grunted.

Ren let go of Hux’s right leg and grabbed Hux by the hair to force his head down to look at him. Instead of letting his leg dangle in a painfully stretched position, Hux hooked his leg around Ren’s back. Ren Smiled. _Shit._ Ren had him now. He repeated over in his head,

_IhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyouIhateyou_

but what came out of his mouth was,

“I hate you I hate you I hate you I love you I hate you!”

Hux found himself lurching his hips forward, matching Ren’s rhythm. He pulled against the rope to get even more leverage.

“No, don’t you dare love me!” Ren groaned and panted, putting his forehead against Hux’s neck. Hux was too distracted by keeping his cumulating passion from breaking free to think to bite him. Ren let go of his leg and Hux wrapped it around Ren’s waist. Ren started to stroke him with his gloved hand. And that was it. It was all over, Ren had beaten him.

_NONONONONONONONONO!_

“YES! YES! YES!”

Hux’s rapture erupted through his hate barricade with the power of a thousand pulse cannons. His entire body clenched as Ren came inside him. He throbbed in Ren’s hand, coming only a few seconds later.

 

They both panted for a moment, savoring the small, blissful after-shivers before Ren lifted his head and said, “You can let go of me, now.”

Hux, not realizing he still had his legs clamped around Ren, lowered them. The rope around his wrists slipped free as Ren guided him down to the bed, using the Force to lower him as lightly as a feather.

“Oh, My Dear General, you were incredible,” Ren muttered, curling next to Hux, snuggling into his neck.

“Thank you, Ren.” Hux ran his fingers through Ren’s hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

“Do you like your gift?” Ren Force-pulled the whip to his hand and brushed it lightly over Hux’s chest. “It's made of real Sullist leather. I picked it up when we were in the Outer Rim. The second I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you.”

“It’s beautiful,” Hux said.

Ren leaned back, putting the whip on the bedside stand, and took a jar of bacta out of the drawer.

“Roll over,” Ren said, and Hux rolled onto his stomach. Resting his head on his crossed arms, somewhat irked that Ren had ripped his jacket, he noticed that the silk ropes hadn’t left any lingering marks. Ren dipped his fingers into the bacta and dabbed it on Hux’s lacerations.

“Did you really think I would hate you for loving me?” Ren asked.

“Yes, because you would have,” Hux said, flinching as the cool bacta touched his wounds.

“Do you always have to be so antagonistic towards me?"

"You wouldn't want it any other way," Hux said.

Ren sighed as he continued to rub the soothing ointment onto Hux's back, "You are so difficult, sometimes. I don't know why I put up with you.” 

“It’s your own fault, you pursued me.”

“Only because you kept baiting me.”

“Well, I did warn you that you would regret it,” Hux laughed.

“I don’t,” Ren said, kissing the back of his neck. 

Hux looked up at him, tired and smugly gratified, and muttered, “I don’t, either.”

 

\-----------

 


End file.
